Feline
by pixie7690
Summary: 15 year old Alana Davidson is trying to live a normal life as possible with her cousin and friends in Smallville,Kansas. The only problem is she isn't exactlly normal herself. She's a meta-human.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempt at a fanfiction. I hope you like and please review and tell me what you think. Or even you have any ideas on how I can improve my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC Alana Davidson.

Character Description: Alana Davidson- 15 years old with long curly black hair and pale skin with full red lips. She has dark blue eyes, 5 ft 6 in with a curvy but slim body type. She is quite but a sweetheart to almost everyone around her unless they make her mad. She is also very intelligent and the editor of the Torch. Her cousin Chloe Sullivan who she lives with is the head reporter for the paper. She has meta-human abilities which allow her to shift into the form of any animal in the feline family. She also has enhanced senses and moves with a feline like grace from this. (Think like Cat Woman (Batman) and Huntress(Birds of Prey) except they can't shift their form. ) She is always practicing her abilities and Chloe is the only one who knows her secrete.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen year old Alana Davidson sat with her cousin Chloe Sullivan and one of her best friends Pete Ross on the bus heading towards school. She watches in amusement as Chloe passes Pete some money for losing the bet on if Clark would make the bus or not.

**Chloe:** _[To Pete] _I can't believe you bet against your best friend.

**Pete:** _[Smugly]_ Statistical fact: If Clark moved any slower he'd be extinct.

**Alana: **It's true Chloe and you know it.

With that said all three begin to laugh.

Alana stares out of the window as Pete and Chloe continue the conversation about Clark always being late, she sees a sign saying: **Welcome to Smallville Kansas Pop 45,001 The Meteor Capital of the World!** She then hears a thud on the roof, causing her to look at Chloe and Pete to see if they also heard it.

**Chloe:** _[To Pete and Alana]_ Did you hear that?

**Alana: **_[Nods] _Yeah I wonder what it was?

They both shrug their shoulders in response causing Alana to just ignore the strange noise and go back to staring out of the window instead. This time she sees a billboard that says; **Pleasant Meadows Another Luthor Corp Project New Homes starting at $245,000 Making America a Better Place to Live.** After reading it she rolls her eyes while mentally scoffing at the idea of Luthor Corp making anywhere a better place to live. She suddenly hears Chloe calling her name causing her to shake herself out of contemplation to see that they have arrived at Smallville High.

**Pete:** _[To Chloe and Alana as they walk off the bus and toward the court yard]_ So, anyone asked you girls to the dance?

**Chloe:** Not Yet.

**Alana: **_[Rolls her eyes] _No I think there all still scared of me after what I did to that senior the first day of school.

Both Chloe and Pete shake their heads and chuckle as they remember the incident.

**Pete:** _[To Chloe] _Well, if nothing pans out with you-know-who maybe you and-

**Chloe:** Pete, do you want to take a commercial break from the soap opera in your head? I've told you 100 times, I'm not interested in Clark.

**Alana: **_[Sarcastically] _Uh-huh.

**Pete:** You're vehement denial has been duly noted.

Chloe turns to glare at Alana for a minute before laughing at what Pete said.

**Pete:** Hey, maybe you and I could go together. I mean, not as a date-date thing, more as a friend-friend thing.

Clark walks up holding a stack of books.

**Clark:** Hi, guys.

**Chloe:** _[In confusion]_ Uh... Didn't you just... Weren't you...

**Clark:** _[Lying]_ I took a shortcut.

**Alana:** _[Incredulously]_ Through what? A black hole?

**Pete:** Clark, you'll have to excuse our intrepid reporter and her editor. Seems as though their weirdar is on Def Con 5. They thought something was attacking the bus...

**Alana: **Hey I never said anything about something attacking the bus but I did hear something.

**Chloe:** And just because everyone else chooses to ignore the strange things that happen in this leafy little hamlet doesn't mean that they don't happen.

Alana nods her head in agreement with her cousin's statement.

**Pete:** Now, you know we'd love to join you ladies and Scooby inside the Mystery Machine for another zany adventure, but we got to hand in these permission slips before homeroom.

**Clark:** Actually, Pete, I'm having second thoughts. I don't think signing up for the team is such a great idea.

**Pete:** Clark, listen, this is the only way.

**Chloe:** _[Amazed]_ Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. You two are trying out for the football team? What is this, some sort of teen suicide pact? _[Both she and Alana giggle]_

**Alana: **_[Still giggling] _You want to become jocks.

Pete grabs Chloe and Alana, pulls them to the side.

**Pete:** _[In an intense whisper]_ We're trying to avoid becoming this year's scarecrow.

**Alana: **_[Raises an eyebrow and whispers back] _That's your reason for trying out. I could just threaten them to leave you and Clark alone.

**Pete: **Yeah that would be even worse than being this year's scarecrow.

**Chloe:** Wait what are you guys talking about? _[Raising her voice mockingly]_ And why are we whispering?

**Pete:** It's a Homecoming tradition. Every year before the big game, the football players select a freshman, take him off to Reilly Field, strip him down to his boxers and then paint an "S" on his chest.

**Clark:** And then string him up like a scarecrow.

**Alana: **_[Scoffs] _It's a stupid tradition performed by an even bunch of dumber jocks.

**Chloe:** Jeez, that sounds like years of therapy waiting to happen.

**Pete:** Why do you think we're trying out for the team? Figure they won't choose one of their own.

Clark looks around and sees Lana Lang across the yard.

**Clark:** I'll see you guys in class.

Clark walks off in Lana's direction

**Chloe:** Bye.

Alana discreetly gives her cousin a sympathetic look.

Pete pulls out some money.

**Pete:** Give him ten seconds.

**Chloe:** Five.

**Alana: **I'm with Chloe on this one.

The three of them watch Clark walking towards Lana with his books and skateboard.

**Pete:** 1, 2, 3, 4, 5-

They watch Clark fall to the ground, scattering his books everywhere.

**Chloe:** Statistical fact: Clark Kent can't get within five feet of Lana Lang without turning into a total freak show. She takes the money from Pete.

**Alana: **I don't even know why he tries.

Watching as Lana passes a book to Clark, who is picking himself up off the ground. Seeing all of this Alana, Chloe and Pete just shake their heads in Clark's direction.

**Alana: **_[To Pete and Chloe as the school bell rings] _Well I have to get to class see you guys later.

They wave as she walks in the opposite direction. As she looks around she sees that everyone is already inside of the building and decides to head in the direction away from the school. She walks until she reaches an abandoned farm with an old barn, which she then enters. Inside of the barn she begins to practice her abilities. She concentrates until her body suddenly shifts into that of a small house cat. She then shifts her body into that of a black panther; finally she successfully shifts her body back to normal except for her eyes which are still shaped like a cat's. She then jumps and grabs one of the support beams attached to the barns roof and pulls her body on top of the beam. Then she performs many flips and twists all the while keeping her body perfectly balanced and moving with the grace of a cat on the thin beam. After a while of this routine she stops and jumps from the beam landing on her feet in a crouch without making a single sound. As she straightens herself her eyes return to normal and we also see that she hasn't even broken a sweat. She then looks at her cell phone and sees that she has at least 15 missed calls from Chloe. She grabs her stuff and rushes off. Arriving at the school just in time she goes to meet Chloe at the Torch office.

**Alana: **Hey Chloe how was your day?

**Chloe: **_[Sounding worried] _I didn't see you all day. Where were you? I tried calling and you didn't answer.

**Alana: **_[Glancing around to make sure no one can hear them she whispers] _I skipped to work on my abilities.

**Chloe: **_[Understandingly] _Okay just next time, tell me I was worried about you

**Alana: **[Nods] I promise, now let's get started we have a ton of stuff to do for the paper.

Chloe nods in agreement and they both set off to work on reviewing articles and other things.

The next morning Chloe, Pete and Alana head into town after hearing about a man being attacked there the night before. While standing in the crowd they see a man being put into an ambulance on a stretcher by the paramedics.

**Pete:** That's the third guy this week.

**Chloe:** and they're all former jocks.

**Alana: **Am I the only one that finds that a little strange.

Pete shakes his head and taps Chloe on the shoulder to get her attention.

**Pete:** _[Points to a guy in the crowd]_ Who's the weirdo?

Alana shrugs her shoulders having never seen him around Smallville before.

**Chloe:** I don't know. Let's check him out.

Chloe takes a picture of Jeremy.

After that they head back to the torch office and start trying to find information on the mystery guy. Just as they finally figure out who he is the door opens and Clark walks in.

**Clark: **_[Seeing that they are up to something]_ Hey guys, what's going on?

So they fill him in on the three former jocks from this week and then the creepy guy Chloe took a picture of.

**Chloe:** His name's Jeremy Creek. This is a picture of him twelve years ago. _[Points to a computer screen with mystery guy's picture on it]_ This is one I took four hours ago.

**Clark:** That's impossible. He'd be like 26 today. Must be a kid who looks like him.

**Pete:** My money was on the evil twin theory, till we checked this missing persons.

Alana passes Clark the report.

**Alana: **Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary a few days ago where he'd been in a coma for 12 years. They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance.

**Pete:** that's why he hasn't aged a day.

**Clark:** So you're telling me he just woke up.

**Chloe: **_[Continuing where Alana left off]_ Well, no, there was a huge electrical storm, and the hospital's generator went down, and when it came back on, Jeremy was gone.

**Pete:** The electricity must have charged him up like a Duracell.

**Clark:** And now he's back in Smallville, putting former jocks into comas. Why?

**Pete:** Because twelve years ago today, they chose Jeremy Creek as the scarecrow.

Chloe hands Clark a newspaper clipping.

**Clark:** _[Reading aloud]_ "comatose boy found in field, twenty yards from meteor strike."

**Alana: **The exposure to the blast must have done something to his body.

**Clark:** _[Disbelieving]_ No, this can't be right.

**Pete:** _[To Chloe]_ I think you ought to show him.

**Alana: **_[Alana nods in agreement with Pete.] _I tried to stop her but you know Chloe there was nothing I could do.

**Clark:** Show me what?

Chloe walks over to a door and opens it entering a small room with the others following right behind her. Alana flips on the light as she enters last.

**Chloe:** It started out as a scrapbook and just kind of mutated.

**Clark:** What is it?

**Alana: **She calls it the Wall of Weird.

Clark sees a wall covered in all kinds of newspaper clippings and photographs. Chloe stands in front of it and spreads her arms out.

**Chloe:** it's every strange, bizarre and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower.

Clark reads an article from the Smallville Ledger on the wall that says: "area man gains finger on left hand - loses one on right."

**Chloe:** That's when it all began - when the town went schitzo.

Reading another article: "River dredging reveals bizarre, glow in the dark Geodes."

**Alana: **I know it seems crazy but there is truth in what Chloe is saying this stuff really did happen to people after the meteor shower.

**Chloe:** So, what do you think?

**Clark:** _[Slowly]_ Why didn't you tell me about this?

**Chloe:** _[With annoyance]_ Do you tell me everything that happens in your life? We all keep secrets, Clark.

Clark walks over and studies the wall some more stopping on a Time magazine cover with a young Lana Lang on it in a princess outfit, crying. Title says: "Heart Break in the Heart Land." Clark stares at it in shock.

**Clark:** Lana? My fault. It's all my fault.

It was whispered but Alana manages to hear it with her heightened sense of hearing she gained from her abilities. She is confused on why he would think that it was his fault. Clark rushes out with the other three staring after him in confusion. After a few minutes Alana decides to try and find him, she looks everywhere around school but doesn't see him anywhere. After awhile she gives up and decides to go to the abandoned farm to practice her abilities some more. On her way there she sees people in one of the cornfields, confused she starts walking thru the field to get a better look. Halfway thru she realizes that it is a man trying to get Clark down from the post he had been tied onto. She runs the rest of the way to try and help.

**Alana: **_[Shouting] _OMG! Clark are you okay.

The man that was trying to help Clark down turns to look in her direction when he hears her shouts.

**Lex:** I found him like this. Do you know who did this?

Clark falls to the ground which causes Lana's necklace to come off. He looks up at both Alana and Lex suddenly rejuvenated and jumps over to his clothes.

**Alana: **_[Surprised]_ Clark, you need to see a doctor.

**Clark:** _[Dismissed her quickly]_ I'll be okay.

Clark rushes off through the cornstalks.

**Lex:** _[Calling out]_ Well, at least let me give you a ride! _[Turning towards Alana holding out his hand to shake hers] _I'm Lex Luthor and you are?

**Alana: **_[Raises an eyebrow but still shake his hand] _Alana Davidson, I'm a friend of Clarks. What are you doing here?

**Lex: **I was driving by and seen Clark. Did you walk here? If you would like I could give you a ride home.

**Alana: **_[Chuckling in her head] _I did but no I prefer to walk but thank you for the offer.

With that said Alana walks off. Lex still standing in the corn field lets his flashlight fall to his side in confusion. As it does, he notices Lana's necklace on the ground. He picks it up and studies it then looks over in the direction that Clark took off in a few minutes ago.

Alana finally manages to make it to the abandoned farm to practice some more since nobody would notice her absence with the homecoming dance going on in all. She enters the barn and then begins the same routine from the day before this time she practices her fighting technique with an old punching bag that is hidden in one of the corners of the barn. While doing so she thinks about what happened with Clark earlier and the weirdness of the situation buts brushes it off by telling herself that everyone has a right to their own secretes, I mean look at me. I have meta-human abilities and the only person I've is Chloe. Shaking off her thoughts she continues with her workout.


End file.
